Clostridium difficile is a Gram-positive, anaerobic, endospore-forming gastrointestinal pathogen responsible for C. difficile-associated disease (CDAD) in humans and animals with symptoms ranging in severity from mild cases of antibiotic-associated diarrhea to fatal pseudomembranous colitis (Rupnik et al, 2009; Leffler and Lamont, 2009; Songer, 2004; Kelly et al, 1994). Each year in North America, 1-3% of hospitalized patients receiving antibiotics become infected with C. difficile, leading to thousands of deaths and over $1 billion in associated costs to the health-care system (Wilkins and Lyerly, 2003; Kyne et al, 2002; Kelly et al, 1994). C. difficile produces two primary virulence factors, toxin A (TcdA) and toxin B (TcdB), which are large (308 kDa and 269 kDa, respectively), single-subunit exotoxins composed of a catalytic, a translocation and a cell-receptor binding domain (RBD) (Jank and Aktories, 2008; Jank et al, 2007). Recently it was suggested TcdB is solely responsible for C. difficile virulence (Lyras et al, 2009), although earlier studies have shown both anti-TcdA and anti-TcdB monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) were required for full protection of hamsters from CDAD (Babcock et al, 2006; Kink and Williams, 1998) and anti-TcdA mAbs were required for protection in mice (Corthier et al, 1991).
The current approach for treating most CDAD infections involves administration of antibiotics, most commonly metronidazole or vancomycin (Leffler and Lamont, 2009). Antibiotic treatment places selection pressure on the organism, can lead to antibiotic resistance, and suppresses or eliminates beneficial commensal microbes. However, there are several other emerging challenges warranting the development of novel therapeutics. First, there is no acute CDAD treatment targeting TcdA/B. These toxins are responsible for loss of epithelial barrier function in the colon by disrupting tight junctions and increasing membrane permeability, causing diarrhea and promoting severe inflammation (Rupnik et al, 2009; Jank and Aktories, 2008). Second, hypervirulent strains of C. difficile, such as the NAP1/027 isolate, over-express TcdA and TcdB (Warny et al, 2005) and have been associated with increased mortality rates and disease severity (O'Connor et al, 2009; Pépin et al, 2005). Third, an estimated 20-25% of patients suffering from CDAD experience symptomatic relapse after the initial infection is cleared, with 45% of these patients prone to subsequent relapses (Johnson, 2009). Taken together, there is a need for non-antibiotic based reagents which target and inhibit TcdA and TcdB for CDAD therapy.
Individuals who are asymptomatic C. difficile carriers and patients who experience mild cases of CDAD tend to possess high anti-toxin A titers (Kyne et al, 2001; Kyne et al, 2000; Warny et al, 1994; Viscidi et al, 1983). Conversely, patients susceptible to relapsing C. difficile infection have low anti-TcdA immunoglobulin titers, specifically IgM, IgG2 and IgG3 isotypes (Katchar et al, 2007; Kyne et al, 2001). TcdA-neutralizing secretory IgA antibodies are also thought to play a role in regulating CDAD severity (Johal et al 2004; Kelly et al 1992). Therefore, the introduction of anti-toxin antibodies to patients suffering from severe C. difficile infection may be a therapeutically useful approach.
A limited number of animal and human studies have illustrated the effectiveness of anti-toxin Abs for treatment of CDAD. Babcock et al (2006) intravenously administered anti-TcdA and anti-TcdB mAbs to hamsters and found a significant reduction in hamster mortality in prophylactic, primary disease and relapse models when both anti-toxin mAbs were administered. A recently completed clinical trial involving these two humanized mAbs appears promising (Lowy et al, 2010). In another study, intravenous administration of anti-TcdA mAbs raised against the RBD followed by oral challenge with C. difficile resulted in protection of mice (Corthier et al, 1991). Elsewhere, a toxoid vaccine given by the intraperitoneal route to hamsters conferred protection against oral C. difficile challenge (Giannasca et al, 1999) and mice vaccinated with DNA encoding the TcdA RBD resulted in full protection from oral TcdA challenge (Gardiner et al, 2009). In humans, a number of uncontrolled studies have reported intravenous immunoglobulin (IVIG) therapy to be successful for the treatment of severe CDAD (Juang et al, 2007; Hassoun and Ibrahim, 2007; McPherson et al, 2006; Wilcox, 2004; Salcedo et al, 1997; Leung et al, 1991). IVIG involves administration of high concentrations (150-400 mg/kg) of human immunoglobulins from healthy donors which are thought to contain neutralizing anti-toxin antibodies as an estimated 60% of healthy adults have detectable TcdA- and TcdB-specific serum IgG antibodies (Viscidi et al, 1983).
Given that C. difficile toxins rely on attachment to epithelial cells for entry (Jank and Aktories, 2008; Jank et al, 2007), neutralizing the toxins within the lower gastrointestinal tract with antibodies may block the first step in CDAD pathogenesis. In animals, orally administered bovine immunoglobulin concentrate (BIC) containing TcdA and TcdB neutralizing IgGs were able to prevent hamster mortality when used as a propholyactic (Lyerly et al, 1991) and protected rats from the enterotoxic effects of TcdA in vivo (Kelly et al, 1996). Chicken IgY antibodies specific for toxin RBDs were shown to reduce hamster mortality when administered orally to infected animals (Kink and Williams, 1998). In humans, there have been limited reports on CDAD therapy with orally delivered Abs. Tjellströom et al (1993) reported the successful treatment of a 3½ year old boy suffering from severe CDAD with IgA antibody orally. Warny et al (1999) and Kelly et al (1997) examined the passage of anti-toxin bovine IgG through the human gastrointestinal tract and found a significant reduction in IgG activity, likely due to proteolytic degradation within the upper gastrointestinal tract. The limited success of both oral and systemic anti-toxin immunotherapy in clinical settings has likely been hampered by the high immunoglobulin dose requirements (150-400 mg/kg), the associated costs of these doses, and a lack of published clinical data showing the effectiveness of these treatments.
Despite such advances, there remains a need in the art for a safe and effective therapeutic for treating C. difficile-associated disease as well as for sensitive and effective reagents for the detection of toxins A and B, the factors responsible for C. difficile-associated disease.